En brazos del futuro
by FanFicMatica
Summary: De alguna manera... apareció en mi cama esa mañana... Sus ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos me dejaron entender que estaba dormida. [NaruHina, viaje en el tiempo y qué sé yo, solo lean xD. Historia para Mundo FanFiction NaruHina :*]


_Hola gentes~~_

_Llegó la segunda parte de; __**En brazos del pasado**__. El nombre simplemente me pareció el mejor para esta segunda parte y… bueno, espero les guste!_

_Con cariño para Canifex Ai, todos los que dejaron sus reviews y para Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina :*_

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y su hermosa obra Naruto. El resto es mío(¿ xD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**

**En brazos del futuro**

o

O

o

—¡Anda, Hinata-chan! —le pedía su rubio esposo con insistencia, de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación, frente al espejo en que su esposa sentada en un banco se peinaba.

—No te lo diré, querido —sentenció por enésima vez con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—No seas mala… dime, cuéntame, ¿qué me hiciste o que le hiciste a mi joven yo? —ella rió por lo bajo sin soltar el cepillo.

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar por esa información? —preguntó ladeando su mirada.

—¿Intentas negociar con el Hokage? —ella asintió levantando la barbilla con orgullo—. Está bien… entiendo… bueno, ¿qué desea mi princesa por tan valiosa información?

—Quiero una noche para los dos, solo nosotros —él rió por lo bajo y besó sus labios.

—Concedido, convenceré mañana a Sakura de cuidar los niños y la pasaremos bien juntos nosotros dos, solitos —sujetó a la pelinegra por la cintura, acercándola a él y besando sus labios—. Entonces… ¿me dirás?

—Bueno… —levantó una mano, juntando sus dedos; índice y corazón—. Cierra los ojos —susurró y al momento en que los azules desaparecieron de su vista, punzó sus dedos contra la frente masculina, soltando un poco de chacra.

—¡Hinata, eso duele! —exclamó sobándose la frente, antes de caer desmayado en el suelo.

—Lo siento… —susurró ella con una tenue sonrisa, levantándolo para llevarlo a su cama a dormir plácidamente.

o

O

o

_De alguna manera… apareció en mi cama esa mañana…_

_Desperté como siempre, revuelto entre las sabanas, con mi pijama abierto y mi cuerpo ocupando el 80% de la pequeña cama de mi habitación._

_Abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté fue que mi habitación estaba completamente ordenada, no había ni ropa interior o sucia en el suelo, ni tazones de ramen instantáneo vacios, o cartones de leche vencidos, todo estaba como si un tsunami hubiese pasado y hubiese arrastrado todo._

_En la pequeña mesa de noche había una bandeja con cereal, frutas y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Me senté de golpe, estaba confundido, asombrado y cuando miré al otro lado, en la orilla, casi saliéndose del colchón había una mujer, una mujer mayor, no mucho, pero mucho más que yo._

_Sus ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos me dejaron entender que estaba dormida. Su cuerpo, de lado sobre mi cama se delineaba con delicadeza, marcando cada una de sus perfectas curvas bajo aquel vestido de flores, cuya falda caía en sus piernas, cubriéndolas solo lo necesario. Su cabello era negro azabache y su piel blanca._

—¡¿Quién eres?! —_pregunté exaltado al caer en cuenta que una desconocida estaba en mi habitación._

—Mmm —_se sentó a mi lado, frotándose los ojos—. _Ya despertaste —_susurró con voz cantarina—_. Lamento asustarte, soy yo… Hinata.

—¡¿Hinata?! —_la tomé del brazo a la vez que ella se daba vuelta—._ ¡Tú no…! —_lo iba a negar, pero, sus ojos blancos me turbaron—. _Tú no eres ella…

—Si lo soy, Naruto-kun —_el mismo cabello, las mismas facciones pero más definidas._

—Pero… luces… diferente —_fue lo único remotamente inteligente que alcancé a decir._

—Eso es verdad, pero es lo que ocurre con el paso de los años —_la solté y ella se arrodilló frente a mí sobre la cama—._ Soy Hinata, la misma que conoces ahora, pero luciré de esta manera en un par de años.

—¿En serio eres tú? —_ella asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro—. _¡Wow has crecido mucho Hinata! —_exclamé._

—Lo sé… tú también crecerás mucho, Naruto-kun —_iba a preguntar pero posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios—._No preguntes nada que yo no te diga —_asentí en silencio. De alguna manera, me sentía como un niño pequeño siendo reprendido._

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —_pregunté, aún sin entender muchas cosas, pero, la curiosidad solventaba todo._

—Solo, quería volver a verte de esta manera —_mis ojos temblaron al verla acercarse cada vez más—._ Sabes, aún te amo, Naruto-kun.

—¿Qué…? —_eso me había sorprendido, era la primera vez en mi vida que escuchaba eso de su parte. No tenía la menor idea de que ella estuviera «enamorada» de mí—. _¿Estás de joda?

—Nop —_se acercó más a mí, hasta que quedé acorralado contra el espaldar de la cama—._ Esto es tan real como tú… como yo… —_tragué grueso._

_El vestido era más pequeño de lo que antes había notado, con un escote bajo que mostraba el inicio de sus grandes pechos, ajustado en la cintura y tan corto que a mi parecer no cubría lo suficiente. _

_De alguna manera estaba seguro de que era ella, su rostro, sus ojos, no había duda pero… más confiada de lo normal._

—O-oye, Hinata —_levantó su mano izquierda y con una amplia sonrisa me mostró un anillo dorado en su dedo._

—No te sientas avergonzado, después de todo soy… mejor dicho, seré tu esposa algún día así que… no debes de sentir vergüenza.

—¿M-mi esposa? —_ahí si terminé de confundirme pero no hubo tiempo a reclamar._

_Cuando intenté objetar algo su rostro se acercó tanto al mío que me paralicé. Por impulso cerré mis ojos y sentí su respiración sobre la mía. Me tensé, pero solo recibí un beso en mi frente y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ella me miraba con una cálida sonrisa._

—Debes de tener hambre —_su voz era suave y amable… supongo que así hablan las madres a sus hijos—. _Date una ducha y vístete, ya casi es medio día y para cuando estés vestido tendré el almuerzo hecho.

—Pero en la cocina…

—No te preocupes, me aseguré de conseguir todo. Te encantará el almuerzo.

_Lo último que vi fue su curvilíneo cuerpo perderse hacía la pequeña cocina de aquel departamento en que pasé solo toda mi vida. _

—¿Hinata será mi esposa…? —_me cuestioné completamente turbado._

_Eso era lo que más me había sorprendido. Y era hermosa, tan hermosa, amable y tantas virtudes que las palabras que alguna vez le dije llegaron a mi mente, haciéndome colorar de la vergüenza; «Hinata, serás una buena esposa», y no sería la esposa de cualquiera… sería mi esposa._

_A mis 15 años había un montón de cosas que no acababa de entender pero ahora mismo, hasta las dudas sobre si Sasuke volvería o no se habían esfumado por completo. Solo me interesaba saber si aquello era cierto y tenía tantas cosas que preguntar._

—¡Hinata! —_exclamé con firmeza, ya vestido y entrando con el cabello aún empapado a la cocina_—. ¿En el futuro soy Hokage?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —_cuestionó riendo levemente._

—¡Vamos, dime, yo sé que tú sabes, 'ttebayo! —_siguió riendo, cubriendo levemente sus labios con las manos._

—No serás Hokage en el futuro —_no podía verlo, pero estoy seguro de que mi mirada se apagó con cada palabra._

—Ya veo… —_me senté rendido en la pequeña mesa—. _Debí suponerlo.

—Ey, espera —_se acercó a mí, inclinándose a mi altura y enmarcó mi rostro con sus frías manos—. _No dejas que las personas terminen de hablar —_realmente me intimidaba que me mirara tan de cerca—. _No serás Hokage en el futuro… Serás el mejor Hokage, esposo y padre que hayan conocido las 5 grandes naciones.

—¿Padre…? —_aquello salió de mis labios con notorio pesar—._ Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada —_caminó hacía la habitación y regresó con el que parecía ser su abrigo en manos._

_Revisó el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña libreta de ella. Muy parecida a un libro bingo, pero el color y los detalles eliminaba de inmediato la opción de que fuese ese libro. Sonrió, con dulzura y un leve sonrojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas._

_Abrió la libreta y una foto pasó de sus manos a las mías. Quise llorar._

_Esa misma mujer que estaba frente a mí aparecía en la foto, junto a alguien que por pura lógica supuse que era yo, más alto y con el cabello corto, pero parecía realmente feliz. Estaban sentados, en un pequeño banco de un parque y sobre las piernas de ella se encontraba una niña, de unos 5 años, sonriendo ampliamente con unos girasoles en sus manos y en medio de ambos, de pie y un poco mayor que la niña, con una mano apoyada en los hombros de los adultos y el gorro del hokage sobre su cabeza._

—Esto… ¿esto es verdad? —_las lágrimas se filtraron de mis ojos y me abracé a ella, aferrándome con fuerza de su cintura_—. Dime que es verdad, ¡'tebbayo!

—Lo es, claro que es verdad, Naruto-kun —_me separó de ella y limpió mi rostro—._ Lava tus manos, el almuerzo ya está listo.

_Sin siquiera pensarlo obedecí y volví a mi lugar. Me pidió cerrar los ojos y cuando al fin me permitió abrirlos un gran tazón de ramen casero estaba frente a mí. Eso lo que faltaba para convencerme de que era muy afortunado._

—Espero te guste —_dijo sentándose frente a mí con lo que parecía ser una ensalada—._ Aún no soy una experta pero sigo mejorando, aunque tu futuro _yo_ es un mentiroso y siempre dice que está delicioso por complacerme.

—¡Está increíble, 'ttebayo! —_grité sacándole una sonrisa del rostro—._ No lo digo por complacerte, pero, está delicioso, podría pasar mi vida comiendo tu comida, eres muy buena cocinera, Hinata, ¡'ttebayo!

—Gracias —_dijo acercándose a mí—._ Qué Naruto-kun diga que le gusta lo que cocino para él… me hace muy feliz.

_Se levantó de su lugar y sosteniéndome la mirada posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, apoyándose en ellos y mirándome fijamente. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar pues me besó y fue un beso tan cálido, uno que jamás había sentido._

_Sus manos subieron por mi cuello y se aferró a mi cabeza, yo solo posé mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura y me aferré a aquel beso, aquel momento, que me era tan extraño y sorpresivo pero realmente hermoso._

_Me dejó, se separó de mí, pidiendo disculpas y yo estaba tan idiotizado por esa mujer que no hice más que prácticamente dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y besarla una vez más._

_Mis sospechas sobre su edad eran ciertas, y comenzaba a entender que esa mujer me volvería loco y que mi mundo giraría en torno a ella. Aún siendo mayor que yo era más pequeña, solo un poco, lo suficiente. Insistió en separarse pero yo no quería dejarla, sin embargo, se las amañó para escapar de mí._

_Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando, a ella parecía entretenerle hablar de todo lo que había pasado o pasaría, sobre todo de sus hijos, o debería decir que nuestros, por más que me diera escalofríos pensar en eso._

_Por otro lado, me sentí feliz, porque, alguien tan bonita, amable y con tantas virtudes sería mi esposa y que dos niños tan hermosos serían mis hijos… bueno, alejaba de mí muchas pesadillas._

_La noche calló y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso. Me preparó la cena y cando me acosté en la cama, me cubrió con las mantas. Estaba listo para dormir y ella besó mi frente._

—Debo irme, Naruto-kun —_intenté retenerla pero no hubo oportunidad de patalear._

_Llevó sus delicados y blancos dedos medio e índice a mi frente y un fuerte choque eléctrico recorrió mi cabeza._

—¡Hinata, eso duele! —_fue lo último que grité antes de quedar dormido._

o

O

o

—¡Hinata! —exclamó el rubio ya despierto al entrar a la cocina en que su esposa tarareando alguna canción preparaba la cena.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, cariño —le dijo sonriente sirviendo la mesa.

—Tú… pequeña pervertida —sus ojos plateados se abrieron a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. ¿Intentaste seducir a un adolescente?

—N-no lo digas de esa manera —esa reacción la sacaba de su lugar por completo.

—¡Claro que sí, 'ttebayo! —la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él hasta apresarla contra su pecho—. Eres una persona muy mala Hinata…

—N-no digas eso… —susurró con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

—¿Por qué no intentas vengarte directamente conmigo, ahora mismo —bajó las manos hasta los glúteos femeninos, un poco más abajo hasta tomar sus piernas y abrirlas, acorralándola sobre la mesa.

—Naruto, detente —pidió luchando por no tropezar los platos y demás cosas.

—¡Mami, papi, llegamos! —el grito de Himawari desvió ambos rostros hacia la puerta de la cocina por la que entraban,

—¡Niños! —gritaron ambos adultos aturdidos.

—¿A qué juegan? —preguntó el mayor con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—A… a… a… —el rubio le cubrió la boca a su esposa que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.

—¡Jugábamos a… ver quien llega más alto! —gritó Naruto tomando a su esposa de la cintura y alzándola aún más, por sobre su cabeza, hasta que tocó el techo con sus manos.

—¡Waaaa, yo quiero jugar! —gritaron ambos a la vez que la mujer volvía al suelo.

—¡Bien, ven conmigo Himawari-chan! —dijo Hinata a su hija, tomándola y elevándola sobre sus brazos.

—¡Yo también, 'ttebasa! —pedía el rubio siendo sujetado por su padre.

—Sí… tenía razón… soy la persona más afortunada del mundo_ —_dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo en respuesta una de los labios de su esposa e hijos.

o

O

o

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo amigos jaja._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos luego en una nueva entrega de otra historia :*_

_**Mil besos~~ FanFicMatica :***_


End file.
